


“Change is annoyingly difficult."

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober19 [21]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: Q sighs, running a hand through his hair and drops onto the sofa, then flops sideways onto Alec, carefully avoiding the cats. He just responds by wrapping an arm round his shoulders, pulling him closer. Kahn appears from wherever he's been hiding and jumps up onto the back of the sofa, nuzzling Q's cheek and purring.





	“Change is annoyingly difficult."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019)
> 
> Again I am not happy with this, but I am very tired and want to go to sleep.

“Change" Q said, "is annoyingly difficult.”

"Don't be dramatic."

"You're right, you 00s are as well."

Alec laughs from where he's sprawled on the sofa, definitely not in Italy where MI6 thinks he is. One of Q's cats, Turing, is curled up on his chest and he's been using it as an excuse not to move for the last hour or so.

"This merger is going to produce nothing but trouble."

"Q, котенок, we're off the clock. Worrying about it is not going to fix anything."

"I could think of something that could help, maybe I should message R."

"Not in this state. Sit, pass me a controller and we can shoot some aliens."

Q sighs, running a hand through his hair and drops onto the sofa, then flops sideways onto Alec, carefully avoiding the cats. He just responds by wrapping an arm round his shoulders, pulling him closer. Kahn appears from wherever he's been hiding and jumps up onto the back of the sofa, nuzzling Q's cheek and purring.

"I can't set the game up if I can't move." Kahn leans forward too much, overbalancing and slides down Q’s chest to rest in his lap, making a small offended noise. Turing stretches over to look at him, bumping their noses but not moving off Alec.

"James'll be back soon. He's bringing food right?" 

Q nods, yawning. Honestly, Alec's right, he's far too tired to think about work right now, let alone solving complex interdepartmental problems. 

They're quiet for a few minutes as Q slowly slumps further, the cats happy with all the attention. Eventually there's the sound of a key in the lock and the smell of chinese take out when the door is pushed open. Neither make any effort to move and James appears round the corner with the food and a raised eyebrow a couple of minutes later.

"The romance is gone." He wanders over to drop the takeout on the coffee table. They both point at the cats and get a soft snort in return. "Aren't you supposed to be in Europe?" 

"I'm still in Europe, pass me a controller." Alec makes grabby hands towards the TV. Kahn abandons Q to sniff the cartons and he uses the opportunity to sort out his own food while the other two have a staring contest. After a moment James gives in, tossing a controller at Alec and scooping up the cat before he got too far. Kahn immediately twists and climbs his way up to sit on James' shoulder, his favourite perch when it's available.

"Shove over."


End file.
